Vocaloid Gakuen!
by xxLollittaAndRomanaxx
Summary: Vocaloid Gakuen is the most highly ranked school in the world. Romana Nekomi and Lollitta Voiyxx are two teenage girls that get accepted into that school. What will their new life be like, and will they succeed? Has OCs, rated T but so far has nothing bad


**A/N: Hi there, this is Romana here! This is my first fanfiction written about my and Lolli's personas. **

**The stuff written in italics is what Romana is thinking. Just in case you're wondering. **

**Also, there are four years at the school. I am American, and at high school we have four years, so yeah that is what I will base it on. **

**First years=freshmen, second years=sophomores, third years=juniors, and fourth years=seniors.**

**Summary: **Vocaloid Gakuen is the most prestigious school in the world! Only people who are either A. Rich B. Have a connection with important people at the school or C. Are very talented and accepted in can go. The best of the best get chosen to become Vocaloids, who are the newest sensation. The current Vocaloids are Meiko Sakine (a senior at the school), Kaito Shion (a senior), Luka Megurine (a senior), Gakupo Kamui (a senior), Gumi Megpoid (a junior), Miku Hatsune (a junior), Miki (a junior), Lily (a junior), Rin and Len Kagamine (sophomores). Those who are very talented but aren't quite Vocaloid material are the UTAUloids, such as Teto Kasane (a sophomore), Neru Akita (a junior), and Haku Yowane (a senior). Rumor is that they are searching the school for the next two Vocaloids...

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Vocaloids. Boohoo.

Chapter 1: Lollitta and Romana

Romana Nekomi and Lollitta Voiyxx are best friends. They are two 14 year old girls who are attending a normal old high school. They hate most of the people at the school, because the people there annoy the hell out of them. Most of them are the most annoying people imaginable: selfish, bitchy, ignorant, and wanna-be's. But the girls managed to get through life. Romana tried not to piss people off, and Lollitta pretty much did whatever the hell she wanted. But they both wanted more out of life. They were not content with living in what they considered to be something like hell. But they thought nothing would get better until they were 18. Little did they know, they were both very wrong. Their lives were about to change, and it would all happen very quickly.

"Romana, go get the mail!" Romana's dad yelled. The teen sighed, knowing better than to argue with her dad. She knew he loved her but he yelled a lot, and he got angry very easy. And she hated being yelled at.

Romana grabbed the keys to the mailbox, and exited the house through the front door, closing it behind her. She walked down the walkway, brushing her light blonde side bangs out of her face. Her hair was very long, stopping just several inches above her butt. Her eyes were a dull blue at the moment, but they changed color from different shades of blue and green. If anyone noticed and mentioned it to her, she would just shrug and say they were changing color because of the lighting. But really, she could make them change color. As a child they would change a lot, so she had to learn to control it. The colors would mostly change depending on her mood. But now she has enough control so that they will either be blue or green, though the shades would still often reflect what she was feeling.

Another odd thing about this seemingly average teenaged girl is her ears. They look normal enough, they stick out ever so slightly, but not enough to be totally noticeable. No, that was not the odd thing. The odd thing was what her ears changed into: cat ears. She had no clue why, they just did. But she had learned to control that too. And also to keep a cat tail from growing out of her backside. Only her family and Lollitta know of her odd abilities. Lollitta had some abilities of her own: she could grow angel wings out of her back, which changed from black or white depending on her mood, much like Romana's eyes. Romana hoped they would not develop anymore freakish talents.

Romana arrived at the mail box, putting in the keys and opening it. She pulled out the mail and closed the mailbox. Then she turned around and walked back to her house, flipping through the mail. Bills, magazines, blah blah.. _Ooh, what's this? It's addressed to me!_. Romana stared at the envelope. It was from.. Vocaloid Gakuen! Vocaloid Gakuen was the best school in the world! That was where the Vocaloids attended school. Romana and Lollitta had secretly applied to the school, thinking they would be rejected like so many others. Were they wrong? Was this an acceptance or rejection letter?

The blonde ran the rest of the way to her house. She opened the front door and closed it behind her, putting the keys in their spot and dumping the other mail on the counter. She ran upstairs to her room, jumping onto her bed.

Romana eagerly tore open the letter and scanned through it. She couldn't believe it. She reread it several times, letting it sink in. She had been accepted into Vocaloid Gakuen! And she had a gut feeling that Lollitta had too. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Lollitta.

**Lolli go check ur mail now! ~Roma**

**Ok ok chill Rom.. !Lolli!**

**Call me when u have the mail kk ~Roma**

**Kk sure, luv u !Lolli!**

**Luv u 2 ~Roma**

Romana paced around in her room, staring at the letter. This letter was going to completely change her life. She started imagining what it would be like. Maybe she'd get to meet the Vocaloids! They were her idols, especially Rin and Len Kagamine.

A few minutes later, her cell phone rang, playing the song Gekokujou. Romana smiled, thinking of how the song related to her and her BFF. They were going to rise above, they would prove they were better than the people at their school, the people who doubted them and made fun of them behind their backs!

Romana answered her phone. "Hey Lollitta!"

"Oh my fucking God, we actually got in! I knew it!" Lollitta said excitedly. "This so so great, we get to start over! This was meant to happen, I can feel it."

"I know, I have that feeling too. I was shocked but this feels right," Romana agreed. "Will your dad let you go?" Her dad was very strict sometimes. Romana hoped Lolli would be allowed to go. She had to!

"I don't care if he doesn't want me to go, I am going. He can just go and fuck off," Lollitta replied stubbornly, causing Romana to smile. Romana admired Lollitta, and how she wouldn't let people walk all over her. Lollitta was almost her total opposite. Romana was tall, while Lollitta was shorter. Romana's hair was light blonde and straight, while Lollitta's was black in pigtails. Romana was shy, and Lollitta was outgoing. Romana had a hard time standing up for herself, while Lollitta had a hard time holding back when someone made her furious. But somehow their friendship just worked. Romana felt braver when she was with Lollitta.

"The letter says someone from the school will be here tomorrow to take us there," Romana said, looking at the letter. "So we should probably start packing now."

"Sure," Lollitta agreed. "See you tomorrow!"

"Alright, bye," Romana replied, hanging up her phone. She stood there for a minute, feeling excited and surreal. Then she started moving.

She noticed she had a suitcase in her closet. Perfect! She began packing her favorite clothes, shoes and sandals, socks, hair bands, bathing suits, just anything she thought she'd need. She got all her money, and she got her laptop, iPod, kindle, making sure they were all packed. She also got some notebooks and her sketchbook, as well as her diary. She got her flute and packed it as well. She went to her backpack and dumped out most of the stuff, just keeping folders and a binder. She also packed a few of her favorite books (that she didn't have on her kindle).

After she finished, she went downstairs with her letter. She began feeling really nervous.

"Uh, mom, dad, here," Romana mumbled, handing them the letter. They read through it and looked surprised, confused and a bit mad.

"Why didn't you ask us before applying to this school?" her dad yelled.

"I didn't really think I'd get in... Lolli applied too and she got accepted!" Romana said. "And it's a full scholarship so you don't have to pay to send me there."

"Well, this is a great opportunity.." her mom said thoughtfully. "Romana, your father and I need to talk for a bit about this."

"Okay," Romana nodded, leaving the room and going upstairs. She went into her brother, Odysee's, room. He didn't look much like her. While she was very tall he was more normal height, though that might change once he hit high school. But for some odd reason he is an albino. Romana had no clue how that happened. But he looked cool, with snow colored hair (it didn't make him look like an old guy) and blood red eyes, that were as shiny as rubies.

"Hey Odysee, I'm going to Vocaloid Gakuen, just thought you might wanna know," Romana said as casually as possible. Her brother looked up from his computer, which was very rare.

"What? You're joking, aren't you," Odysee said. Romana handed him the letter. "When did you apply?"

"A week ago," Romana replied. "You should apply for next year. Anyway, I just thought you should know. I am really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too.." he replied. Even though they fought a lot they were still very close. "Will you visit on weekends?"

"Sure," Romana replied, smiling. "And I'll come home for winter break!"

Just then her parents called her down. She ran downstairs.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We agreed that you can go," her mom said. Romana grinned.

"Thanks mom and dad!" she hugged both of her parents. "I'll miss you so much."

"Will you be okay away from home?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I will. It'll be fun, and I'll have Lolli," Romana replied.

Romana talked with her parents some more, and then she went upstairs and showered. She blow-dried her hair and got an outfit ready for the next day. Then she went to bed, and that night she dreamed of Vocaloid Gakuen.

The next day she woke up, feeling happier than she had in a long time. For once she wasn't half-asleep like she usually was in the morning. No, she hopped out of bed with a bright smile, and glowing blue eyes. She put on her clothes, a black shit with purple flowers, and black skinny jeans. She brushed her long hair, which took a while. Finally, she was ready.

She went outside with all her stuff... and there was a totally badass black limo waiting for her. She let out a small squee, she couldn't help herself. There were Crypton representatives who helped her with her stuff. Then she went inside the limo, where Lollitta was already sitting. She sat down in the comfortable seat. Whoah, there was a minifridge, which was good because she hadn't eaten yet. On the way to the airport she and Lolli chatted and ate snacks.

At the airport they went on a Crypton plane. It was pretty nice, but Romana preferred the limo. Planes always made her a tiny bit nervous. But they didn't crash like she secretly feared. They made it to Vocaloid Gakuen in one piece.

They were taken to see the headmaster while other people took their stuff to their room. The headmaster was Mr. Crypton. He gave them their schedules and room assignments.

"You two will be roommates," he informed them. They grinned at each other and hugged. "Well, you can go to your rooms. Tomorrow you get to begin schooling. Good luck, I expect great things from you two."

"Uh, thanks," Romana said. She wasn't sure what caused him to say that. But she didn't ponder on it any further, as they had to go to their room.

Their things were already there. They also noticed their uniform was there. The girl's uniform consisted of a white blouse with a ribbon, a black shirt, and black arm/legwarmers. The boy's uniform had a white dress shirt, a tie, black shorts, as well as the arm/legwarmers. There were different colors for the ribbons/ties, depending on the year you were in.

The first years wore purple, the second years wore yellow, the third years wore blue, and the fourth years wore red. Romana and Lollitta would be first years at the school, so they would be wearing purple ribbons.

"Today has been awesome so far, right?" Romana commented.

"Totally. It's been crazy but cool. Tomorrow is going to be even better!" Lollitta said eagerly. Romana grinned, but then her smile faded.

"What if everyone hates us? What if it is just as bad as at home? What if everyone thinks we are weird?" Romana worried. She could be very shy at times, especially if she was in a new place. She was also very sensitive, and if people were too mean she would feel very hurt. She was terrified of being picked on.

Lollitta stopped her from saying anything else. She gave her a look that said 'Shut up and don't even go there.' "Roma, stop worrying! You're nice and stuff, people will probably like you. Besides, if they don't then don't worry about it. Just try and be confident, and well tell people to fuck off if they act like bitches."

Romana looked unsure for a moment, but then she brightened up, deciding to take Lollitta's advice and not worry. "Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow is gonna be great!"

"Well, we should unpack, and then we can explore the campus!" Lollitta suggested. Romana smiled and nodded.

The room had two beds, a nice big flat screen TV, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and two closets. There was a door leading to the common room for the first year girls. There were three other buildings for the three other grades, as well as four more buildings for the guys. Because there is no way they'd let the guys sleep in the same buildings as the girls. Hell no.

The campus itself was positively beautiful. All the buildings were a pure white color, with no dirt or anything visible. How they kept it so clean, Romana did not know. The many buildings made her a bit nervous. She hoped she would not get lost tomorrow.

There was a huge swimming pool, with a water slide, and there was an arcade, as well as a movie theater. There was a cafeteria to eat lunch in, and there was a cafe, and a snack bar, stuff like that. Romana could not believe how cool this school was.

"Hey Lollitta, I'm gonna go check out the arcade. Wanna come?" Romana asked. Lollitta thought about it for a moment before replying.

"No, I wanna go see if I can find any cute boys," Lollitta replied. Romana laughed.

"Okay, have fun with that. See ya later!" Romana said. The two girls went their separate ways.

Romana went over to the arcade, expecting it to be totally packed. She hoped it wouldn't be too crowded. But to her surprise, there weren't that many people there. Then she realized that a lot of the students were probably at the town. She looked around, and spotted a fun looking racing game. She put in the coins and sat down, gripping the steering wheel and placing her feet on the pedals.

To her surprise, she actually finished the race, coming in third place. She grinned. Then someone slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey, you're pretty good. But I bet I'm better. Wanna race me?" the person said. That voice.. it sounded like.. Romana turned to see who it was.

Holy shit, it was Len Kagamine! _Oh my gosh, Len Kagamine is talking to me! Okay girl, calm down and act normal._ Romana blushed.

"O-okay, sure," Romana replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. The two teens put the coins in and began racing. They managed to pass the other cars, but Romana couldn't get past Len. He won, and she came in second place. But to her that was great!

"Good job," Len told her, smiling. "Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before."

"Thank you," Romana replied, still feeling shy, but deciding to try and act more confident. "Yeah, I'm new here. My name is Romana Nekomi. I just got here an hour or two ago with my friend. We're both first years."

"Well, I'm Len Kagamine, but you probably already know that," Len replied. Romana nodded. "Anyways, I am sure you'll like it here. The classes are a bit challenging, but still fun. And there are a lot of fun places in town."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to going to my classes tomorrow. Wow, I never thought I'd say that!" Romana laughed. "I hope I'll get a chance to explore the town next weekend!" Her eyes changed from a pale blue that was filled with shyness, to a shining green sparkling with excitement.

"If you want, I'll show you and your friend around the town next weekend," Len offered.

"Really? That would be great!" Romana beamed. "Wow, you're so nice! I kinda wasn't sure if you would be. You know, cuz like a lot of famous people are assholes and you're famous, but you're not an asshole, not that I thought you'd be, but I wasn't sure if you'd be nice like you seemed but you are and that's really great. And I'll shut up now."

Romana felt her cheeks go red, and her eyes change back to that shy blue. Len laughed.

"Hey, calm down Romana," Len said. "Why don't we go play another game?"

"Okay, okay, sure. How about.. umm.. DDR?" Romana suggested.

"Sounds fun," Len replied. They went over to the game and put in the coins. Romana chose beginner, but Len chose advanced. "You can pick the song."

Romana scrolled through the songs, and chose Caramelldansen. Len laughed at her choice. Now, guess who got the higher score? If you guessed Len, you are correct!

_How the heck did he beat me... I chose beginner and he was on advanced. _

"Geeze, you're good at DDR!" Romana told him. "And at racing!"

"Yeah, I'm good at a lot of stuff," Len shrugged. Romana couldn't help but giggle. Len blushed a bit and glared at her. "Not like that!"

"Oh, so you _aren't_ good at that stuff? Aw, fangirls everywhere would be so disappointed," Romana replied in a teasing tone.

"No! Well, I don't know, I haven't done much of that stuff.." Len replied, getting all flustered.

"Aww, Lenny-Len is innocent? How cute~!" Romana said. _Wow, he really does look like a shota!_

"Shut up!" Len muttered. Just then, Romana's stomach growled, causing her to be the one blushing, while Len smirked.

"Hey, don't give me that look, I've barely eaten anything today!" Romana complained.

"Well then, why don't we go to one of the snack bars?" Len suggested. Romana shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she replied. The two left the arcade and walked in a comfortable silence to the snack bar. Romana got a hotdog and a soda, while Len just got a banana smoothie.

"So, you really do have a banana obsession?" Romana commented after eating some of her hotdog.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know if I'd call it an obsession.." Len replied.

"Hmm.. what do you have every morning with your breakfast?" Romana questioned.

"A banana," Len replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm obsessed!"

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Banana."

"Favorite fruit to eat in your cereal?"

"Banana.."

"Favorite lollipop flavor?"

"Banana."

"Is your cellphone yellow?"

"...Yes..."

"Does it have a cover with bananas on it?"

"Yes.."

"Is your backpack yellow? Do you have any banana keychains?"

"Yes and yes."

"Dude, you have an obsession," Romana said.

"You know, you seem nice but you can also be very evil," Len pouted.

"Yep, I can be~" Romana agreed. "Okay, I'll stop teasing you. You know, I think you and your sister are both very talented. You're my favorite Vocaloid!"

"Really? Well, thanks," Len replied, smiling. "I'm sure you're pretty talented, since you got in this school. And they accepted you after the school year already started!"

"Yeah, I guess I am, but my best friend is way more talented than I am," Romana replied. "Oh! Speaking of her, I should probably be getting back to my room. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Romana. Maybe I'll see you around at school," Len said, smiling.

"Yeah, you too! Bye Len," Romana said.

The blonde raced back to her room, feeling eager to tell Lollitta about meeting Len. She arrived in her room and went inside. Lollitta was already in there.

"Hey Lolli!" Romana said. "What's up?"

"Hey Roma! I met a few cute guys and hung out with them," Lollitta replied.

"You did? Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Romana replied. "Oh, I met Len Kagamine!"

"Seriously? Cool! He is so damn cute," Lollitta said.

"Yeah, and he said he'd show both of us around next weekend," Romana told her. Lollitta grinned.

"Seriously? Hell yes!" Lollitta said. "Anyway, I gotta shower." The dark haired girl skipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Romana got out her pajamas, and then got out her diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I am at my new room at Vocaloid Gakuen. We got to ride in a limo, then in an airplane. It was so cool!**_

_**The campus is huge! I am scared that I'll get lost. I hope I won't.**_

_**I met Len Kagamine today! He is so cool. Well I gotta go.**_

_**~Romana**_

Romana put away her diary. Lollitta exited the bathroom, so Romana went in. After her shower, she got into her pajamas and then plugged in her hairdryer. It took forever to dry her long hair!

She finished drying it, and then got into bed. She turned to face Lollitta.

"Wow, today's been such a crazy day!" Romana said. "I still can't believe everything that happened."

"Yeah, right? Tomorrow's going to be cool," Lollitta replied. "I am so glad we have a chance to meet new people, be at a new place, away from all those losers."

"Me too," Romana replied, smiling.

The two best friends chatted for a few minutes, and then they turned their lights off. Romana was still a bit nervous, but she knew everything would be fine. After all, she had Lollitta by her side. She was able to fall asleep easily that night.

**A/N:**

**Well, there you go. That was chapter 1. So please review?**

**Also, uhhh, dang I will regret saying this but… I need you guys to submit characters. Romana and Lollitta need friends/enemies. Also if you know of any not as well known UTAUloids, or maybe fanmade Vocaloids that I can use, please tell me. ^.^ **

**Alsoooo, I need love interests for our two main characters. (; **

**Oh, I am working on a one-shot based on Fear Garden, I hope to have it finished soon! **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Romana**


End file.
